Out Of Luck, Or Just Out Of Time
by Feather32
Summary: An accident while leaving a crime scene leaves two CSIs in critical condition. Was it an accident or something more sinister. Abandoned! If somebody else wants to write the rest of it PM me.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So I thought I should just keep working on one fanfic, but this plot bunny begged to be written so it's going to be a pretty short fic. Wow I have got to stop picking on my favorite characters.**

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own CSI

_**Out of Luck or Just Out of Time**_

**Prologue**

The first thing he was aware of was the pain, his whole body hurt. The last thing he remembered was leaving the crime scene to go back to the lab. Then the sound of screeching tires followed by a sickening crunch as the passenger side had gotten hit by the other vehicle. He had tried to gain control of the vehicle after the initial hit, but had unfortunately failed. Then they had gotten hit again and this time it had pushed them into the ditch with terrifying force. They had only been stopped from their descent by the tree which had no doubt saved them from falling the rest of the way down the steep incline. If they had gone all the way to the bottom he doubted they would have still been alive. At least one small glimmer of luck had smiled on the two occupants.

He knew he had to call Grissom and let him know what had happened so they could get help. It was so hard for him to focus on the task at hand. His mind was buzzing and spinning. He just wanted to go to sleep, nothing made sense. Somehow he had managed to dial his boss' number, but the scary thing was he didn't even remember getting out his phone. He heard the ringing from the other end and prayed Grissom would answer.

"Grissom" Came the answer and he almost sighed in relief.

"Gris…ac….dent……ditch….need help……." Was all he managed to get out with his slurred voice and rapidly failing grip on reality.

"Nick! Nick, where are you?!" Grissom's worried voice came over the line, but it fell on deaf ears.

Nick had finally lost his fight with awareness, and was now unable to answer the desperate pleas.

**A/N: So I know it's really short, but I just wanted to make a prologue see if anybody wants me to keep working on this. Updates won't be as fast on this one until I finish the other fanfic I'm working on.**


	2. Down Came The Rain

**A/N: **I had no idea so many people would like this fanfic, because I know it's not the most original idea. So here is the next chapter. Keep up the reviews guys.

* * *

**Out of Luck, Or Just Out Of Time**

**Chapter 1: Down Came the Rain**

To say he was worried would be an understatement. Grissom had heard how out of it Nick had sounded over the phone during their brief conversation. At least they were lucky enough that when Nick had lost consciousness the line had stayed connected. He was having Archie run a trace to make sure they could pinpoint their location. If Nick was as hurt as Grissom suspected then every minute could be the difference between life and death. What was more worrisome for him was the fact that he had no idea what Greg's condition was.

He just hoped they were both alive. Inwardly he cursed himself for thinking like that, and he decided he was giving up on either of them. He had to resist the urge to pace as he waited in A/V lab looking over Archie's shoulder.

"I got it." The A/V tech replied bringing up a map and circling the area they were in.

"Thank you." Was Grissom's only reply as he dialed Catherine's number.

"We found them." He said when she picked up the phone.

"Where are they?!" Catherine asked in a concerned voice.

Grissom told her the coordinates and hung up after adding. "You need to hurry."

She just responded with a quick. "I know."

* * *

The crime scene was only thirty minutes away, but the drive there seemed to drag on forever. Catherine had received the call from Grissom soon after he had received Nick's desperate call. She had already been on her way to the crime scene to help. The crime scene had been brutal a gruesome triple murder. Warrick and Sara had been arrived shortly after Greg and Nick had gotten there. They had decided to each take a section the bodies had been spread out, which left a huge area to cover. She had gotten a late start and was behind everyone else. Grissom had decided to stay in the lab to help go over any evidence the team brought back.

That made her remember they hadn't told Warrick and Sara yet. They had a right to know, but that didn't make the call any easier. However her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a thunder clap. She prayed it wouldn't rain that would only make things harder for them.

* * *

Warrick and Sara had been processing the scene now for what seemed like hours now. The guy had not only killed three people but had made a real mess of the place. It looked like he had purposely wanted to make it difficult on them. The three bodies had been spread out to a distance of at least 50 feet. Why somebody would go through the effort of dragging the bodies that far apart was something neither CSI would ever understand. Nick and Greg had done most of the processing for their part of the crime scene before they had arrived. Both of them had seemed a little too eager in Sara opinion to hand off the crime scene to them. Neither Warrick nor Sara had complained because both Nick and Greg had looked exhausted. Even if the only break they were going to get was the drive back to the lab with the already collected evidence. So they had willingly let them take the evidence back, that had been twenty minutes ago.

Warrick looked at the sky and noticed the clouds that were starting to look an ominous shade of gray. "Just what we need rain." He sighed.

Sara nodded in response, "If it rains now we could lose all our evidence!" She replied hoping that they could collect everything in time.

However that was not going to happen, because that was when she felt a drop of water hit her head.

"Just our luck!" Warrick groaned in frustration.

That was when his phone rang.

* * *

He felt something cold and wet on his cheek. His first instinct was to try and brush it off. The second he tried to move his hand he felt a shooting pain up his arm and that was when he remembered what had happened. They had been driving back to the lab and they had gotten hit!

"Ni….ck" He said noticing how weak his voice sounded even to him.

Then another water drop hit his face, he just wanted to go back to sleep. He let out shuddering coughs that shook his whole body. Then he just let himself fade into the darkness again, not noticing the blood that had landed on his shirt from coughing.

* * *

The loudest thunderclap so far that night was heard by all. That was when their luck rain out, because that was when the rain began to fall.

* * *

**A/N: Yay I updated both my fics today! :) I'm glad you guys like this story. I know the chapters are short, but I never really planned for this one to be very long.**

**Dragonfriend95: I'm really glad you like my fics thank you for the review :)**

**GregsLabrat: Here you go here's the next update for this one**

**FuTuR3 4NsChIk: Thank you I am very glad you like it**

**CrazyInLoveWithStabler: Thank you for the review**

**janet1982: Here's an update for you, thank you very much for the review**

**Nobody's Love: Nah that's not sick or anything I think us writer's make a habit on picking on our favorites, and I read a lot of it to :P**


	3. Finding Them, Or Losing Them

**Out of Luck, Or Just Out of Time**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing :(

**Chapter 2: Finding Them, or Losing Them?**

The steady fall of the rain made everyone's hope fade. Catherine's phone call had come no more than five minutes before the rain. Now Warrick and Sara were just as worried Catherine and Grissom. Catherine had told them that she was on her way to find them and that they should stay and process the scene before the rain hit. Both of them however had their minds focused on their friends. They were both hurt and they knew it, but they felt helpless knowing they couldn't help. When the rain started to fall their hearts sped up. They had split up and desperately gathered any and all evidence they could manage to get during their mad dash against the rain.

The scene was as good as destroyed, and they had done all they could. Both Warrick and Sara loaded the only evidence they had managed to save into their vehicle. Warrick got into the driver's seat and Sara entered the vehicle at the same time. They needed to get to their friends as fast as possible, because in both their hearts they knew they were running out of time.

* * *

Catherine knew the rain was only going to make it harder to find them. At least she had a general sense of where they were supposed to be. However that didn't make it any easier to find them. She kept her eyes scanning both sides of the road for any signs of them, but so far nothing. The ominous rain kept falling almost as if it could sense their desperation. Today luck didn't seem to want to be in their favor. She had to be nearing where they crashed by now, could it be possible that she had missed them. The rain was coming down so hard that it was making it difficult to see. If she had to turn around and go back she would be using more of the precious little time they had.

* * *

Warrick and Sara were driving the opposite direction as Catherine was conducting a search of their own. This way they could possibly speed up finding them, but the rain was making it difficult to see.

"I wish this rain would let up all ready!" Warrick said in frustration and Sara just nodded in response.

Why did it have to rain today of all the worst times for it to start.

* * *

Why was he so cold? He tried to stop shivering, but he couldn't. The shivering only made his ribs hurt more. At this point even breathing was becoming harder with every passing minute. He let out a painful cough that sent waves of pain up his chest. Nick was still passed out, but why hadn't woken up yet? How could he sleep through this cold and drenching rain?

"Ni……Nick." He said trying to get him to wake up, but it came out as more of a whisper.

He coughed again and this time he noticed the blood, which made his heart speed up. If they didn't get help soon he didn't think he was going to make it.

_Hurry guys please._

* * *

The last ten minutes were the longest of Catherine's life. She was desperately trying not to panic, but it didn't help. She was on the last stretch of the road to where Nick's cell phone had been tracked to. _Please let them be alright._

It was almost based on pure instinct, but somehow she knew she had to pull over. When she looked over the edge of the incline she saw it. She had found them! "Thank god!" She whispered to herself.

* * *

He was aware of a voice but what it was saying was unclear. "Come on Greg you have to stay awake." Said a voice that sounded like Catherine's. When had she gotten there? He really did try to stay awake, but he just couldn't do it anymore. "S…sor….sorry." He replied weakly letting his eyes shut.

* * *

She had called for an ambulance the second she had found them, but she was worried if they would get there fast enough. She had to check on Greg and Nick. She carefully made her way down where the vehicle was, half sliding down the incline. She went to Nick's side first because it was the easiest to get to.

She had to stifle a gasp when she saw the bloody gash on Nick's head. He was unconscious. She was fearful that he had a concussion, and she just hoped it was nothing worse. She reached through the shattered window and tried to wake him up as gently as possible.

"Nick, wake up! Come on Nick!" She half pleaded, but he didn't react at all. This only made her heart rate speed up. If she couldn't wake him up she feared how serious his head wound really was.

Catherine then maneuvered to the other side of the vehicle slipping at least two times. By the time she reached the other side she was covered in mud, but didn't care. She was much more concerned about her two injured friends. The passenger side had obviously been the point of impact, because there was a huge dent in the body. She had a bad feeling that this hadn't been an accident, but she would focus on that later.

When she saw Greg's condition her heart almost stopped. He was a deathly shade of white and looked like he was barely holding on to awareness. "Come on Greg you have to stay awake." She said desperately trying to keep him awake.

"S…sor….sorry." He responded quietly and then he finally passed out.

That was when she heard the sirens. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

The team sat in the waiting room of Desert Palms. Warrick had resulted to pacing back and forth. Catherine and Sara were on the verge of tears. Grissom's face however was unreadable. It seemed like they had been waiting for hours when the doctor approached them with a sad look on his face.

The doctor uttered the five words that made their hearts stop. "I have some bad news."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so like I said I didn't design this one to be very long, so hence why the chapters are so short. I'm hoping it didn't seem rushed or anything. So review everybody please. **

**GregsLabrat: Actually my first attempt at writing anything dealing with medical stuff, I do have some general knowledge though I think**

**FuTuR3 4NsChIk: Yeah I think a lot of writer's like picking on them to, I guess they are the easiest to pick on poor guys**

**VSBIGFAN1: I'm really glad you like it thank you for the review :)**

**DragonFriend95: Yeah I was thinking I was going to make the rain a bigger deal, but I just went with it imparing visibility a bit**

**jhhhhjfjk89: Thank you so much for the review glad you like my fic**

**Daisyangel: I'm glad you like my story thank you for the review**

**Again everybody thank you for the reviews. I just love reading them, and knowing people actually like what I write. Also nice to know I'm not as bad a writer as I use to think I was. :)**


	4. The Bad And The Good

**A/N: I got like 15 reviews for last chapter! *Falls off chair* Okay I'm slightly winging it with the medical stuff to BTW. So again medical stuff may not be the most accurate for which I am apologizing in advance.**

_Disclaimer: _Don't own too tired to think of something clever.

**Out of Luck or Just Out of Time**

**Chapter 3: The Bad and the Good**

"I have some bad news."

Those words lay heavily on the team's hearts. The doctor took in a deep breath. He hated delivering this kind of news to friends and family of his patients. Each one of the four people in the room had looks of despair on their faces. The doctor automatically knew what they were thinking and felt guilty about choosing the wrong words.

"They are both alive, but it neither of them are looking good."

The CSIs let out let out light breaths at least there friends were alive, but they dreaded hearing the rest.

"Mr. Stokes I'm afraid is suffering from a very serious concussion and we are unsure of whether or not he is going to be able to wake up anytime soon. He also has at least two cracked ribs." He said listing the most serious injury first.

Catherine gave a small gasp as the doctor recited Nick's injuries off. The look on all of their faces was despair.

"What about Greg?" Sara asked the question that nobody else wanted to being almost too afraid of the answer.

"Mr. Sanders has at least two broken ribs, and one of them punctured his lung. The bleeding was extensive, and if you had gotten him here any later he more than likely wouldn't have made it through. We were able to stop the bleeding though." The doctor stated and let the news sink in.

"Is he going to be alright?" Catherine asked in concern.

The doctor nodded and the CSIs were relieved that at least Greg was going to be okay. However Nick wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Thank you doctor." Grissom responded. The doctor nodded and left.

The rain then decided to stop falling and Grissom knew what he needed to do. They needed to process the scene of the 'accident' before the rain had another chance to destroy more of the evidence. He didn't want to half to make his team leave the hospital and he doubted if any of them wanted to.

Catherine however had been thinking the same thing as Grissom, and she had her suspicions that their friends' crash hadn't been an accident.

"We should go process the scene before the rain starts again." Catherine said and Grissom nodded.

Warrick and Sara looked back at the two older CSIs.

"You two stay here and call us when one of them wakes up." Grissom stated.

They nodded in understanding. Warrick and Sara both hoped that their friends would wake up and tell them what had happened. Neither Grissom nor Catherine had told them of their suspicions that the crash had been intentional. They had decided to not make Warrick or Sara worry even more than they already were.

* * *

"Come on man you have to wake up." Warrick said quietly looking at Nick who was lying on his bed with machines monitoring his brain waves. The doctors were keeping careful watch on them fearing that Nick could still slip into a coma. The longer he wouldn't wake up the greater the chance that he wouldn't wake up at all.

* * *

Sara meanwhile sat in Greg's room watching him sleep. The doctor's had said it was doubtful that he would wake up for at least a few hours, and had explained that she needed to let him rest. Sara had explained that she wouldn't wake him up and she just wanted to make sure she was there when he did. The doctor had agreed seeing how worried she was about his patient.

"What happened?" She whispered quietly to herself.

* * *

"How are they?" Jim Brass asked the two CSIs.

"They're alive." Was Grissom's response not going into details. Brass nodded in understanding.

The vehicle had already been pulled back up onto the road to make it easier to collect evidence from. Grissom and Catherine had already begun to process the vehicle which had been completely soaked on the inside from the rain. Collecting any evidence would be difficult, because the rain would have washed most of it away. The one obvious piece of evidence was the two dent marks on the vehicles body.

A large dent was on the passenger side, and other one was on the back. Which supported their suspicions that it hadn't been an accident. The road was straight with one road connecting with it from a slight incline, where if you kept going straight you would drive right off the edge. Grissom noticed some faint skid marks on that road. They would have only been made from hitting the accelerator.

"This definitely wasn't an accident." Grissom stated and Catherine nodded.

"But who would want to hurt Greg and Nick?" Catherine asked.

"We'll just have to find out." He replied.

"Before they try again." Catherine responded.

Both CSIs had looks of worry on their faces.

* * *

He was angry! Why did the guy have to survive that accident and he had been so close! It was suppose to look like an accident simple as that! No he just had to live! Now he had to actually try something else! He was going to make sure he finished the job this time!

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter up and yeah I know it's short, but I had to end it there otherwise I would lose my reputation of giving you guys cliffies and twists. I would thank you all in notes, but I'm too lazy to write all 15 of you notes so just know how much I appreciate the reviews they motivate me to keep writing this.**


	5. Waking Up

**A/N: Anybody think the site was being stupid this weekend. So who is the bad guy after Nicky or Greggo well we just have to see don't we. Mwahahaha! Crap now I have the evil laugh.**

_Disclaimer: _Come on now would I really be writing this if I owned it?

* * *

**Out Of Luck, Or Just Out Of Time**

**Chapter 4: Waking Up**

He wasn't cold anymore which was a good thing, but it still hurt to breath to deep. He was still groggy, but he opened his eyes slowly.

"Greg?" Sara asked making sure he was actually awake and she wasn't imagining things.

Greg gave a small smile as he finally saw Sara who had gotten up from the chair she had sitting in.

"Hey Sara." He said softly.

"You scared us." She responded.

"Sorry. How's Nick?" Greg asked.

Sara's smile changed into a frown. She didn't want to have to tell him, but he was going to find out one way or another. Sara figured it was better if he heard it from her.

"He got hurt pretty bad." Sara paused and took a breath before she continued. "The doctors aren't sure if he is going to wake up."

There it was out now, and she almost regretted it saying it. The small smile that had been on Greg's face instantly changed into a sad frown.

"Do you remember anything from or before the crash?" Sara asked knowing she needed to get any information she could.

"Not much, but I think whatever hit us was definitely red." Greg replied with his eyes closed as he tried to remember everything he could.

"That will help us find whoever ran into you guys." She responded.

Something was still bothering Greg about the accident. There was something he couldn't quite remember but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Hey Sara could you check on Nick for me? I would myself, but it kind of still hurts to move." Greg asked.

"Considering you have at least a few broken ribs you shouldn't be walking around yet anyway." Sara stated.

Greg nodded, "Trust me I don't plan to."

Sara nodded and left the Greg's room and started heading down the hall to Nick's room.

* * *

Warrick still hadn't left his spot by Nick's bed since he had been allowed in. They were best friends and Warrick felt horrible for not being able to do something to help. He hoped Grissom and Catherine had found something to point them to whoever did this. Warrick didn't know what he would do when he got his hands on the person responsible. The guy who did this deserves something worse than jail for causing this to happen to Nick.

"How is he?" Asked a voice.

Warrick looked over to see Sara standing in the doorway. He shook his head sadly.

"No change yet, and the doctors can't do anything else to help." He responded with sadness in his voice. "I thought you were staying with Greg." Warrick added.

"He asked me to check on Nick for him." Sara replied.

"He's awake? How is he doing?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah he's awake, and he doing as well as expected considering he just found out how bad Nick is." She responded sadly.

Warrick just nodded in understanding.

"I hope Nick wakes up soon." Sara said looking at Nick's still form.

"Me too." He replied sadly.

* * *

"Just got a call from Sara, she said Greg's awake." Catherine said as she walked back over to Grissom who was still looking over the car.

"He say anything about the crash?" Grissom asked looking at Catherine.

"Just that he thinks the vehicle that hit them was red." She responded.

Grissom nodded and looked back at the dent, and noticed a scrap that had something red in it. "Found some transfer." He stated as he took a sample of it.

"I think I found what looks like a footprint. Or at least what was a footprint." Catherine stated from toward the ledge.

The footprint in question was more of an outline and the details had been completely destroyed by the rain. The impression was deep into the mud. The man who it belonged to must have been standing there for a long time during some of the rain fall. If he hadn't have been then the one lone footprint in the mud would never have still be there. It was a lucky break for them, but the fact that the guy had been standing there in the rain meant that he had wanted to make sure he had finished the job. That meant he had wanted Nick and Greg dead, but he must have wanted it to look like an accident.

He could very easily have killed them when they had been passed out, but he hadn't. He had just watched.

"I think he stood here for a while even after the rain started." She said to Grissom.

Grissom had come over to look at the footprint himself and nodded in agreement. "He must have left when he saw you coming." He stated.

That was when Catherine remembered that she had seen a red car drive past her on the way.

"He drove right past me and I didn't even realize it!" She practically yelled in frustration.

"You couldn't have known that the car was responsible." Grissom replied trying to reassure Catherine that it wasn't her fault.

"Who would have a motive?" She asked.

"We have to get back to the lab and see if anybody was recently released that has a grudge against Greg and Nick." He replied.

With that both CSIs finished processing the scene and headed back to the lab. They needed to find this guy and fast. If he was unsuccessful then he would try again, and this time he wouldn't care if it looked like an accident or not.

* * *

He had spent two years in prison. Sure he had killed a guy, but originally he hadn't planned on it. His prison time had been rough, and everyday he had gotten angrier and angrier at the people that put him there. He had escaped and was going to have his revenge, and all he needed was to take out one of the CSIs and they would come apart. He didn't care about all of them just the leader and his little protégé. What better way to get his revenge on both then killing the one and making the other one feel guilty.

* * *

**A/N: Okay edited this so no more confusion. :)**

**sara-fan3: So can you guess who he is after now? Thank you for the review.**

**DragonFriend95: Thank you for the really nice review as always.**

**GregsLabrat: Please don't kill me see here is the next chapter**

**Ginger: So glad you like the story and thank you for reviewing**

**FuTuR3 4NsChIk: I know evil me with the cliffie I can't help it. Nope our boys aren't safe yet MWAHAHA!**

**Mma63: Actually I was going to do that originally but changed my mind after writing the prologue**

**Knadineg: Thank you so much for the lovely review.**


	6. Remembering

**A/N: This takes place in/around season 6 just because I haven't seen enough of season 7 and 8. Okay I went back and deleted last chapters A/N and also, did one small adjustment to this chapter, so probably nobody will be able to tell what I deleted.**

_Disclaimer: _Well I think I'm getting tired of saying this! NO I DON'T OWN IT!!

* * *

**Out Of Luck, Or Just Out Of Time**

**Chapter 5: Remembering **

They had started staying at the hospital in shifts. Two of them would stay while the other two would start working the evidence. Currently it was Warrick and Catherine that were staying at the hospital. Catherine looked at Greg who had fallen asleep again, and she sighed. Who could want to hurt either of them? Nick had already been through so much in the last few years, and who knew how much more he could take before he lost it. Greg was the youngest of the group and he was like a son to her. Who could have a motive to do this was the question that was in her mind as she sat in her chair.

* * *

How was he going to get his revenge now?! The other CSIs were at the hospital constantly! Oh well he would just bide his time after all they couldn't possibly be with him all the time. He smiled as a plan began to form in his mind.

* * *

"We got nothing from the transfer, just regular paint that could have been bought anywhere." Sara said in frustration.

Grissom just looked at Sara calmly. "Don't worry we'll catch him." He replied trying to keep Sara calm.

"But if whoever did this wants Greg and Nick dead he will want to try again." She stated worriedly.

"They are safe in the hospital, and Catherine and Warrick are with them." Grissom responded trying to reassure her.

* * *

_"Do we really have to listen to this stuff all the way back to the lab?" Greg complained._

_ Nick looked over at Greg and smiled, "Hey I listened to your music on the way to the scene and besides I think mine is a lot easier on the ears."_

_ Greg just leaned back and let out a sigh, this was going to be a long trip back. No more than two minutes later the first impact came after the sound of somebody hitting the gas. The vehicle was hit with so much force it had spun a little. Nick was tried to take control of the vehicle again, but then another hit came from behind them. They had gotten knocked off the road and the tree was the only thing that stopped them. Greg's ribs and head hurt and he was barely holding onto consciousness, there was a light that came from the road he figured that whoever had hit them would call for help. After all the guy would probably feel guilty about hitting them. He just hoped the guy didn't run off without calling for help. _

_ The man just stood there he didn't make any movement he was just watching, but why didn't he call for help? 'He hit us on purpose!' Was the only thought on Greg's mind as he fell into unconsciousness for the first time that night._

That was what had been bugging him! Greg sat up fast from the bed and instantly regretted it when he felt the pain in his chest. He laid backed down and tried to calm down, but was failing at it. Somebody had tried to kill them! What if he found out they were both still alive! Greg was starting to panic, Nick was still unconsciousness and if somebody wanted to they could kill him with no trouble at all.

Catherine had left the room for a few minutes to check on Nick. When she came back she noticed that Greg was awake, and he was freaked out about something. Catherine was instantly concerned and immediately went over to him.

"Greg what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked concern evident in her voice.

"Somebody tried to kill us!" Greg replied instantly.

Catherine almost didn't know what to say they had wanted to avoid telling him to avoid scaring him, but apparently he had come to the answer on his own.

"We know don't worry we are going to get him." She said reassuringly giving a small smile.

"What if he tries again though?" Greg asked starting to calm down a little knowing that his friends were trying to find the guy.

"He won't. You guys are safe here, and two of us are always going to be here. Don't worry." Catherine replied calmly to reassure him.

Greg nodded feeling a little bit better knowing his friends were looking for the guy.

"Nick doing any better?" He asked changing the subject.

Catherine nodded slightly, "He's doing a little better."

"Well at least he's getting better." Greg responded hopefully.

* * *

He twirled his knife absently and thought over his plan. Somehow he had to have his revenge and he didn't care what it took. No way was it going to look like an accident anymore, so there was no rush. He was going to make him suffer, and the thought made him smile. He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly adjusting to the light, his head was still killing him. The last thing he remembered was the crash and calling Grissom. He wasn't in the car anymore he recognized his surroundings, and he knew he was in the hospital.

"Nick! Hey man welcome back!" Warrick voice came from beside him, and he turned to look at him. Warrick had a smile on his face.

"Man what happened?" Nick asked wondering when and how he had gotten there.

"Catherine found you guys and called an ambulance. You've been sleeping for almost two days now." Warrick explained.

"I've been out for two days?!" Nick said with surprise in his voice.

"You hit your head pretty hard. You had us all worried man." Warrick responded.

"Where is everybody else?" Nick asked.

"Grissom and Sara are back at the lab. Catherine is with Greg." Came the reply and Nick had a look of worry on his face.

"How's Greg doing?" Nick said concerned about how badly Greg had been hurt in the crash.

"He has a few broken ribs, but other than that he's okay." Warrick responded still smiling. He was grateful that both of his friend's were awake and both of them were going to be okay. Nick sighed with relief.

"I'm going to let the guys know you are awake." Warrick stated getting up he was eager to share the good news with everybody else.

* * *

**A/N: Wow I didn't end with a cliffhanger a shocker for me. Okay don't know if I will be able to update again until after Thanksgiving break so the next update is going to be in about two weeks I might be able to get another one out before then, but not sure yet. Also just in case people couldn't tell the italics was a dream/flashback.**

**GregsLabrat: Yeah I figured I was being vague when I said that, but I changed my mind on my bad guy**

**BSUBroncoFan07: I'm glad you like my story**

**FuTuR3 4NsChIk: Well you get to see soon if you are right **

**DragonFriend95: You know I'm officially addicted to your fanfics, and yeah that was how I was feeling when I couldn't log-in I was so ticked off.**

**sara-fan3: So this chapter wasn't too exciting I'm sure and thank you for the review last chapter**

**Mma63: Well Grissom is definitely the leader, but hmm which of the boys is he after? Yeah I decided to not go with the episode villain idea.**

**jhhhhjfjk89: Here is an update for you, and thank you for the review**


	7. Things Are Looking Up, Or Not

**A/N: I think I get way to much amusement out of scaring people with my fanfics. Enjoy the update guys. **

_Disclaimer: _If by some miracle I ever own CSI I will tell you guys, but for now I don't own it

* * *

**Out of Luck, Or Just Out of Time**

**Chapter 6: Things Are Looking Up, Or Not**

They finally had good news. Nick was finally awake, and the good news had spread throughout the lab like wildfire. Finally both of their friends were getting better again. Sara and Grissom had been glad to hear the news, but they were still searching through old cases. It was a challenging task, and they had been at it for hours now. The evidence from the scene had led them nowhere and now they were forced to look all of Nick and Greg's cases to find suspects. So far however they had found nothing useful. There was not a single suspect that stood out so far.

"I didn't have any idea how many cases Nick's worked on since he's been here." Sara said as she looked at another case file and put it on the one of the piles. They had started sorting the files into piles. One pile for possible suspects, one for people that were still in jail, and the last one for people that had only had done small crimes who were unlikely to escalate to attempted murder.

Grissom just nodded and read through another file. This was getting them nowhere, and Grissom had an idea. "You said the bodies looked like they were purposely spread out?" Grissom asked suddenly.

Sara had a puzzled look on her face, wondering why he would ask about the case they had been investigating before the crash.

"Umm, yeah. Where are you going with this?" Sara responded.

"I have an idea." Grissom said as he left the room to go look over the evidence that Sara and Warrick had collected.

Sara followed after him still wondering what Grissom was thinking. "If he was after Nick and Greg how did he know to go to that crime scene?" Grissom asked, and Sara knew where he was going.

"He wouldn't know, and unless the crime scene is big enough we don't all always go to the same scene." Sara summarized.

"Exactly." Grissom replied.

"Then he might be the one who murdered those people!" Sara exclaimed and Grissom nodded in confirmation. They had some work to do.

* * *

Finally the time was coming for him to make his move. They didn't know who he was, he thought to himself as the doctors walked by him. He smiled after all why would they suspect him he fit in perfectly here. He watched the CSI leave his friend's room, yes he would no longer have to wait any longer.

* * *

When Warrick came in with a smile on his face both Catherine and Greg knew that Nick was finally awake again. Greg moved to get up, but Catherine stopped him.

"What?" Greg asked when he was half sitting up.

"You shouldn't be walking around yet." Catherine replied in a concerned tone.

"But.." He started to protest, but Catherine cut him off.

"No buts you need to stay here." Slipping into the motherly tone she often used on Lindsey.

Greg just crossed his arms and sighed. He knew there was no way that they were going to let him get out of bed. "Just tell Nick I said hi and that I'm glad he's awake."

"We'll probably be able to bring him down here if the doctor's let us, and then you can tell him yourself." Warrick replied. Greg gave a small smile.

Not more than two minutes after Catherine and Warrick left his room a doctor came in. Greg sighed the doctor was probably just checking up on how he was doing. He just closed his eyes, he hated sitting in bed. Greg thought that if the doctor's didn't let him out soon he was going to go crazy. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt a painful prick on his arm. Greg opened his eyes and saw that the doctor had injected him with something, and he started to feel groggy. The doctor had a smile on his face, but it definitely wasn't a happy smile. Greg knew he was in trouble, but he couldn't move whatever he had been injected with had taken effect fast. The next thing he knew he was met with darkness.

* * *

Grissom and Sara had been cross checking the victim's and the suspects in the case files, but had come up with nothing so far. Grissom came back into the room where Sara was still cross checking the victims' and connections to suspects.

"We need to get to the hospital." Grissom stated suddenly, and Sara looked over at him.

"Why? What's happening?" Sara asked worriedly.

"I know who crashed into Greg and Nick." Grissom replied as he pulled out his cell phone, he had to call Catherine and Warrick.

* * *

"Hey Nicky. Glad to see you back with us." Catherine said smiling.

"Glad to be back." Nick replied smiling back at his team mates.

"You are not allowed to scare us like that ever again." She stated and Nick nodded.

"No problem I don't plan on it." Nick responded.

Their conversation was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of a cell phone. Catherine immediately pulled out her phone from her pocket.

"You know I think you can get in trouble for that." Nick said smirking slightly.

However Catherine didn't respond to Nick. She was listening to Grissom who seemed worried. Nick and Warrick could only here one end of the conversation, but what they heard made them grow more and more worried.

"Yeah, were at the hospital in Nick's room. What!? Why would Greg be in trouble!? I just left his room a few minutes ago." Catherine voiced kept growing more worried.

With her cell phone in her hand she ran out of the room, "Stay with Nick!" She yelled to Warrick as she continued to run down the hall. Her heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute and she just prayed that Grissom was wrong. When she finally made it back to Greg's room her heart stopped. Greg was gone!

* * *

**A/N: Yeah this fanfic is officially going to be longer then I originally planned, but hey more angst right? Well I hope you guys enjoyed and review please. I will return with a new update after Thanksgiving. So as my final words, everybody have a Happy Thanksgiving.**

**DragonFriend95: Nuts I've become predictable**

**sara-fan3: Glad you didn't mind the bad guy change**

**GregsLabrat: Here you go here's some more**


	8. Revenge and a Phone Call

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait for the update, but I caught that dreaded thing know as writer's block.**

**Special Thank You and Shout Out**** to DragonFriend95 for her candy strategy because it worked and here is your chapter to prove it! I'm telling my readers who haven't read her stories to read and review them! Trust me they are more thought out and better written than mine guys and they deserve more reviews!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI so please don't sue the only thing you would get is some lose change and I'm not kidding about that!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Out Of Luck, Or Just Out of Time**

**Chapter 7: Revenge and a Phone Call**

The first thing Greg noticed when he woke up was how cramped he felt and on top of that he couldn't see or move at all. The feeling that he of motion only confirmed his suspicions he was definitely in a trunk, which only made him more worried. The last thing he remembered was being at the hospital and a doctor gave him a shot of something. 'Guess that guy wasn't a doctor' Greg thought to himself as he tried to move at least to a somewhat more comfortable position if that was even possible for him at this point. His was laying on his hands which wasn't comfortable at all and the fact that they were tied together too tight with rope didn't help. Greg knew his wrists were going to be really sore later, but that was the least of his worries. He felt something sticky over his mouth and realized it was probably duck tape and the fact that he had some kind of cloth over his eyes just added to his sense of helplessness.

Greg knew he had to do something he tried feeling around for anything sharp in the trunk that he could use to cut the rope. Maneuvering didn't help his ribs that still hurt every time he moved too much. After what felt like ten minutes he hadn't been able to find anything, and he slightly cursed his bad luck. Who didn't have something in their car trunk? Greg was having one of the worst weeks of his life, first he and Nick had been run off the road by some crazy psychopath and now here he was tied up in a car truck heading who knew where. That was when the thought occurred to him, what if the man who ran them off the road was the same one who kidnapped him?

If that was the case, and Greg had the horrible feeling that it was he knew he was as good as dead. He wasn't going to just sit back and wait to die! Greg knew he couldn't do much while locked in a car truck, but he had to try something. Ignoring the pain that shot up his chest he tried kicking the lid of the trunk. The chances were slim that anybody would hear him, but it seemed like it was a better alternative to just giving up. However he wasn't able to try for long before he felt the car come to a stop.

The next thing Greg knew strong hands grabbed him and yanked him out of the trunk, he winced at the rough movement. The man started pushing him forward and Greg couldn't tell where the man wanted him to go, and was mostly staggering around completely blind. They were somewhere outside of Vegas by the lack of any noise from traffic. This was very very bad!

* * *

To say the CSIs were worried was an understatement. Catherine had searched Greg's room for any clues to what had happened. The fact that both Greg and Nick had been targeted didn't make her heart slow down at all. Catherine just knew that whoever had hit them must have been after Greg, but why him? Greg was still the newest and least experienced CSI, and who would have a grudge against him?

Catherine was interrupted from her search when she heard somebody come into the room, and she immediately turned around to see who had come in. Who she saw surprised her Warrick and Nick had both walked in. Nick still seemed a little out of and was probably a little light headed. Catherine just gave a Warrick a look that clearly conveyed her thoughts 'why did you let him get out of bed?'

"Nick you should be resting." Catherine stated calmly.

"No way I can rest later, and I want to help find Greg!" Nick stated with determination evident in his voice.

Catherine sighed and realized that no matter how hard she tried to there was no way Nick was just going to rest while one of their friends was missing.

"Okay, but please sit down before you fall down." She asked calmly noticing Nick's face had gotten pale.

She assumed it was due to the fact that he had just woken up, and less than a half hour later he was walking around. That was one thing that could be said about Nick Stokes when he got his mind on something he could be really stubborn. Catherine looked at the floor and noticed a syringe and with her gloves on she carefully picked it up. She noticed it still had some liquid in it, and she just prayed that whatever was in the syringe wasn't anything lethal. Catherine's fear for Greg grew deeper and the looks on the two men's faces matched hers.

* * *

The constant shoving and pushing had finally stopped. Greg heard what sounded like a large door being opened and then he was pushed through the door hard. Not recovering his balance in time he ended up on the cold floor with sharp pain from his back and ribs accompanying his landing. Greg yelped involuntarily at the sudden pain.

"Oops." His kidnapper said and Greg could almost see the man grinning just by his voice.

The man dragged him a little further into whatever building they were in. Greg struggled trying to make the man let go, but to no success. The man suddenly let go of him and he landed on the cold floor again, but it didn't hurt as bad this time.

"I think it's time I call your boss after all he must realize you're gone by now." The man said as he looked at his watch and smiled.

* * *

"Grissom what's going on?" Sara asked as Grissom's face showed how worried he was.

"Greg's gone." Was his short reply and Sara let out a gasp of surprise.

"Why? Who would want to take him?" She asked her worry and fear building for her friend.

That was when the two CSIs pulled into the hospital and immediately entered the building, and it wasn't lost on Sara that Grissom still hadn't answered her question. When they entered the room they noticed all three of their friends were there.

Grissom looked over at Nick with concern. "You should be resting Nick." He stated.

Nick shook his head in response. "No way not when you guys need my help."

Grissom sighed he knew Nick wasn't going to listen, but Grissom wasn't going to push the matter right now when they had a friend to find.

"Grissom who has him?" Catherine asked suddenly.

The three younger CSIs looked at their boss expectantly. Grissom took a breath, but before he could answer his cell phone rang. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and answered it without thinking about checking the caller idea.

"Grissom." He answered.

"Hello Grissom remember me?" Came the cold calm voice from the other side of the phone.

"What have you done with Greg!" Grissom demanded, and the man on the other man just laughed.

"Oh he's right here and he's fine for now, but he won't stay that way for long. You know this all your fault Grissom. Little Greggo here wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't let him help on my case." The man stated calmly, and then the call was ended but not before Grissom heard a pain filled cry.

"Greg! What did you do!" Grissom demanded. But it was too late the call had already ended.

* * *

**A/N: Yay I updated! :) I wonder if people lost interest in my story I lost a few reviewers. Oh well though I still love writing anyway. **

**DragonFriend95: Yay I'm not predictable, but with me writing was there really any doubt it would be Greggo? Another nice review as always.**

**sara-fan3: Yes I do love leaving exciting cliff-hangers. Thank you for the review. :)**

**Katarina (Kat-er-re-na): Cool I got a new reviewer. Thank you for reviewing.**


	9. The Past Can Haunt You

**A/N: Okay it is finals week for me and I'm starting to go crazy from study overload. Trust me writing is so much more fun than studying. Also after watching an awesome and hilarious episode of CSI I wanted to start writing again ASAP. How did I get from funny episode to angst writing? I wonder if I should start questioning my sanity.**

_Disclaimer: _I was informed I don't have to do these every chapter so why do I? *Shrugs* Force of habit I guess.

* * *

**Out Of Luck, Or Just Out Of Time**

**Ch.8: The Past Can Haunt You**

From where he was Greg could only pick up bits and pieces of what his kidnapper was saying. He knew he must have been talking to Grissom, but other than that he hadn't been focused on the conversation. Greg's main focus was on trying to get free from the rope binding his hands, and out of the horrible situation he had found himself in. He heard the man approach him, and didn't know what was going to happen. The only thing that did happen was his kidnapper removed the tape from his month which was a relief. However that one moment of relief didn't last long as Greg felt a sharp shooting pain in his shoulder. He cried out at the sudden pain, and after the initial pain from getting stabbed had subsided he was still left wincing at the pain.

"Well that looks like that hurt a bit." His kidnapper sneered.

If he hadn't still been blindfolded his kidnapper would have seen the angry and determine glare that Greg was giving him.

"Unfortunately for you it's only going to get worse. I spent two years in prison, because of you and that boss of yours. Let's just say I've been meaning to pay both of you back!" The man continued his voice rising in anger.

Greg didn't like the sound of that and the fact that this guy obviously hated both him and Grissom this couldn't end well. His thoughts were interrupted as his capture kicked him hard in the side, and on top of his already hurt ribs it felt like his side was on fire. The pain was over powering and he let himself slip into oblivion.

* * *

The phone called had left the five CSI in shock and anger. Nick and Warrick were both steaming mad, and all they wanted to do was kill the man that hurt their best friend. Greg was like a little brother to both of the two men and both men were protective of their youngest member.

"Who would do this!?" Sara asked her voice conveying feelings of both despair and anger.

"Alex Thomson." Grissom responded and even he had anger in his voice. Which was a shock to all of the other CSIs in the room.

Grissom rarely let his emotions show, and was always the level headed one of the team.

"Who is he?" Warrick said voicing the question that was on everybody else's mind.

Grissom took a breath and started to explain who Alex Thomson was, and about the case that had started this whole mess.

* * *

_2 Years Ago_

_ The crime scene was at an upscale house in one of those neighborhoods that wasn't common for break-ins. The houses were all upscale and huge. The size of house that no man who was living alone or even with a wife could ever possible need that much space._

_ "Geez this guy has a yard that takes up more space than most houses I've seen." Greg said, as he followed Grissom into the house._

_ Grissom just raised an eyebrow at the comment, and kept walking to examine the body. The man had been bludgeoned to death, or at least that was what looked like. The victim had a deep wound on his forehead. The man appeared to be in his late thirties, and he had short black hair. The back sliding glass door in the back had been shattered._

_ "Break in?" Greg guessed and looked back to Grissom._

_ "Probably not, it doesn't look like anything is missing and," Grissom paused to raise the victim's arm. "He's still wearing his watch." The victim's gold watch was still on his wrist, and that would have been the first thing the robber would have taken._

_Greg just nodded wondering how he had missed that. He was determined to help Grissom as much as possible on this case. It was only the second time he had been allowed to actually help with, and he was determined to prove he do a good job. _

_ The scene hadn't turned up much. From what they had gathered the killer had known how to disable the alarm system, and that would have taken skill. The kind of skill that would be gathered from working on alarm systems and from there they had narrowed their suspects down. However they had no evidence to tie Alex Thompson to the crime, and they were convinced he had committed the crime. Alex Thompson had the knowledge of how to disarm the system and he had even been in the victim's house to install it._

_ They had been forced to let him go, and there went their only suspect. Grissom had noticed that the Thompson was looked like he was having a tooth ache, but before Grissom had been able to ask about it the Thompson's lawyer had refused to let them ask any more questions. Both Grissom and Greg had gone back to the crime scene and hoped they could find something else. They looked over every detail of the house, but had found nothing so far._

_ That was when Greg noticed the small little piece of white on the floor in the hallway leading to the stairs. On the light colored carpet it would have been almost impossible to spot, but he had found it. It looked like part of a chipped tooth, and it had blood on it. Greg smiled looks like they had found something on Alex Thompson after all. The DNA test had come back a positive match, and Alex Thompson was going to jail. _

_"So heard you solved your first case." Warrick's voice came from the door of the break room and Greg turned to look at him._

_ "Grissom did most of the work I just helped a little bit." Greg replied honestly._

_ "You found the last piece of evidence though Greggo." Nick added walking in to join them._

_ Greg gave a small smile at both of his friends. _

_ None of them could have known at the time that Alex Thompson had revenge is his mind. That little brat was going to regret finding that little piece of evidence that convicted him. He would make sure of it no matter how long he would have to wait._

* * *

The new found light woke Greg up slowly after being practically blind for hours his eyes took a few minutes to adjust. He was just glad to be able to see again, and he tried to sit up. Greg's shoulder felt horrible, but at least the bleeding had finally stopped. As soon as he managed to sit up despite his protesting ribs, he looked around and noticed it looked like an abandoned building, but he wasn't sure what it had been at one point. He heard a door open and immediately looked in the direction of the sound and his face paled when he saw who his captor was.

"Hi Greggo remember me?" Alex Thompson said with an evil grin holding a knife in front of Greg's line of sight.

* * *

**A/N: So this is going to be the last update for a while probably won't get back until mid January. So this chapter was mostly setting up background and I hope I did it okay. Also need your opinion which sounds like a better idea for my next fanfic? I have a plot in mind for a CSI/Supernatural crossover and an idea for a possible CSI: Miami one to, so which sounds more interesting to you guys?**

**DragonFriend95: Yeah candy is a good thing, but now I have this unhealthy addiction to gummy bears :P**

**GregsLabrat: Nope not a bad thing I get that sometimes when I read fanfics**

**westenflus87: Thank you for the review**

**Kath B: Thank you for your review I'm glad you like the story**

**jhhhhjfjk89: Here you go I just love keeping people in suspense Mwhaha (ignore evil laughter please)**

**knadineg: So not a lot of angst just yet I'm getting to it though**

**sara-fan3: Yeah I figured Nick wouldn't want to just stay lying in bed while one his friends were missing.**


	10. AN

A/N: I'm sorry to everybody who has read this story so far, but I am giving up on it. I don't care about CSI anymore, and trying to finish this story would be more of a burden than anything else. However I will leave this story up, and I give permission if anybody wants to write an ending to it, just PM me first and give me credit for at least starting it. I'm again very sorry to my readers.


End file.
